Trick or treat? Shock or surprise?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Going trick or treating with his seven year old daughter, bring back hurtful memories and wakes up old feelings when she knocks on the door of the one Harry has spent eight years running from. Post war. Mpreg. Please R&R.


**_Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling_**

**_This is the Halloween story I promised to post at the end of 'our baby and me' It is based on Halloween. Which is why I have posted it today._**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with the argument. You're amazing :) x_**

**_This is malexmale. It is also mpreg. (Sorry if you don't like that.) I apologise if it seems a little ooc. _**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>The streets were all decorated up in the spirit of Halloween. Harry couldn't help but smile at the kids that were running around him, squealing in delight and excitement, running from door to door, shouting 'trick or treat' rather than asking quietly.<p>

Harry was standing at the side of the gate waiting for his daughter. He used to go to the door with her but as she got a little older he was to wait at the gate. "Daddy, daddy." Harry turned around and saw his seven year old daughter running up to him. Harry crouched down so he was face level with her. "What did you get sweetheart?"

"I got two candy apples. One each daddy."

"You have them for yourself Cis. Ready to continue?"

"Yes daddy."

Harry stood up and held his daughters hand as he walked with her to another house. "If all you got was two candy apples, why was you at the door so long?"

"I was talking."

"Cissy darling, you shouldn't keep them talking."

"I like talking to different people."

"I know you do sweetheart."

When Harry reached a small cottage at the end of the road he crouched to face his daughter. "We will have to make this one the last one sweetheart because it's getting late."

"Okay daddy." the little girl skipped up to the house and knocked on the door and waited. She looked up when a tall man answered the door and gave him her brightest smile. "Trick or treat." the man smiled back and crouched down. He took his wand out and summoned some sweets from inside and Cissy watched in awe as the flew straight into her bag. "Well look at you. Aren't you the perfect little angel."

"I am. Daddy bought me this costume. I wanted to be an angel. I like your hair, it's like mine only shorter."

"My hair used to be the same colour when I was your age, it was that blond it was almost white."

"It's not like my daddy's hair, he has black hair."

"You must have hair like your mummy then."

"I don't have a mummy. It's just daddy and me and all my uncles. I have loads of uncles. All of them treat me. Two of them look exactly like each other, they are my favorite."

The man was about to reply when another man calling out the little girls name stopped him. "Narcissa Lily. What did I tell you sweetheart, don't bother the people." Harry said as he walked up to her. "Sorry daddy." He picked her up and sat her on his hip and faced the man for the first time to apologise but froze when he saw the man who was staring back at him in shock.

"Draco."

"Harry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight years earlier.<strong>_

_Harry and Draco had just calmed down from their orgasm and moved to kiss each other when they heard the front door slam. They both jumped from the bed and hurriedly got dressed. "What is Astoria doing here? I thought you said that you have split with her and are now getting divorced."_

_"We are Harry. It takes longer because of what she is demanding. If she knew I was carrying on with someone then she would demand more." Draco who was now fully dressed, walked over to Harry and kissed him. "I will catch you tomorrow. I will distract her and keep her talking whilst you finished getting dressed and apparate home."_

_Harry nodded and gave Draco a chaste kiss. "Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_When Harry had finished dressing, he was about to leave when he heard giggling. Curiosity getting the better of him. Harry crept out onto the landing. "Draco that tickles." Harry put a disillusionment charm on himself and crept downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Astoria leaning against the island and Draco had flushed himself against her back, his hand running smoothly up her thigh, pushing her skirt up higher. "Someones horny."_

_"I missed you."_

_"How much?"_

_"I haven't even slept in our room Astoria because it felt funny with you not being there with me." Draco purred into her neck._

_Of course. Harry thought. How could he have been so stupid, the room they always had sex in wasn't even his bedroom. Harry had never felt so dirty and used._

_Astoria turned around in Draco arms. "You go and get a bottle of wine whilst I get myself ready for you." she kissed him lightly then hurried on upstairs. Harry stood and watched as Draco watched her go upstairs with a smile on his face. when the bedroom door upstairs had shut, Draco turned to get a bottle of wine off the wine rack and two glasses. Draco turned and dropped the bottle and both glasses when he saw Harry stood there with tears running down his cheeks. "Husband and wife reunited after spending two weeks apart, it warms the heart."_

_"Harry I-"_

_"Save it Draco. Enough. No more." he said and disapparated as he saw Draco walking up to him._

_Draco stared at the place where Harry had just been and dropped to his knees. What had he done. He had lied to Harry about leaving Astoria and had been caught. The look on Harry's face was what did Draco. He had never seen Harry look so broken._

_Astoria came downstairs to see what was taking Draco so long to see him on his knees. "Draco what are you doing on your knees?"_

_"I've broke his heart." he whispered._

_"Whose heart Draco?"_

_Draco stood up and looked at his wife. "My lovers heart. I have lied to him and broke his heart and I doubt he will want to see me again."_

_"HE? You have been cheating on me with a man?"_

_Draco took a deep breath. "Yeah. For two years he has been asking, begging me to break up with you and divorce you and I always brushed him off. In the end I told him that I filed for divorce and that it would be a while as you was demanding more than what you should. He seemed happy with that. You had to come home early. I told him to go whilst I kept you talking. He was meant to apparate out of here. I guess he heard us and cast a __disillusionment charm on himself and heard and seen everything."_

_"You did all that to me because you was still horny after being with him?" Draco stumbled back as the full force of Astoria's slap struck him. "Fuck you Draco Malfoy. My lawyer will be in touch. And to not make you look like a total liar I will take you for more than what I should."_

_Astoria left him that night but he wasn't bothered about that. The only thing that mattered to him was Harry._

_Over the next few weeks, Harry seemed to have disappeared as he wasn't to be found anywhere. Draco had gone to the burrow a few times, a place where he wasn't to go again as all of the Weasley siblings had threatened him._

_Draco didn't really fight against Astoria, he just gave her what she wanted so she was out of his life for good. He was more bothered about Harry. After eighteen months of fighting and searching Draco received a short letter from Harry which warned him to stay away from his friends and family and to stop trying to search for him as he wouldn't find him as he didn't want to be found._

_Draco had used every spell he could think of on that letter but Harry had made sure that no trace could be picked up. It was there and then that Draco reluctantly and regretfully respected Harry's wishes and just stopped._

_**Present time.**_

* * *

><p>"Why have you called your daughter Nar-"<p>

"Come on sweetie time to go home." Harry cut in and rushed from the cottage, ignoring Draco who was calling after him. Harry was about to disapparate when Draco's next words stopped him. "Not again Harry. You can't keep running." Harry sighed and sent a patronus away. After a few minutes, Hermione appeared looking around her. "Auntie 'Mione." Hermione turned and saw Narcissa struggling in her daddys' arms. Harry let her down and Hermione picked her up when she ran to her. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see a barefoot Draco watching them. "He found you."

"No. Cissy knocked on his door."

Hermione nodded. "I will go back and explain. Come and pick her up when you are ready."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry kissed his daughter on the cheek and watched as Hermione disapparated with his daughter. Harry stood staring at the now empty space in front of him for a few seconds before turning to face Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco turned and headed back into his cottage, looking over his shoulder to make sure Harry followed him. Once inside, Draco offered Harry a drink, which he turned down and the sat in his armchair by the roaring fire looking at Harry who was sat on the settee looking everywhere but at Draco. "Harry look at me please?"<p>

Harry slowly looked at him. "I won't stay long. No doubt your wife will be back at anytime."

"Harry. I haven't seen Astoria since the night you walked away from me. When you left I broke down and she came back downstairs and found me. I told her everything. I didn't care anymore because I had lost you. She slapped me and told me I would be hearing from her lawyer. I haven't seen her since. I'm not bothered either."

"You wouldn't leave her when you was with me but as soon as she left you, you did? You have a funny way of doing things. One of the things that hurt me the most Draco is that you just left me in the bedroom and yet you was in the kitchen feeling your wife up."

"I was still horny from you Harry."

"Then you fob her off with some bullshit story you had been feeding me and come and find me Draco."

"She had been away for two weeks Harry. She always wants sex on her first night back. I couldn't say no to her Harry she was my wife."

"You had no problem saying no to me when I asked you to divorce her and I was your lover. Your lover you said that you loved and no longer loved your wife."

"I still do love you Harry. I never stopped."

"I feel the same Draco. But you hurt me badly and as much as I love you for giving her to me and as much as I love her, every time look at my daughter I see you and I am reminded of the upset and heartache you caused me."

Draco took a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes. "Why have you named your daughter Narcissa Harry?"

"I named her after both of her grandmothers Draco."

"You was pregnant when you left."

"I was. Seven weeks pregnant."

"I didn't know wizards could get pregnant."

"Neither did I Draco so imagine my shock when during my breakdown after what you did, Ron and Hermione take me to a healer, she tells me I was pregnant. It was with the help of my family and for the sake of Narcissa that I looked after myself properly and got back on my feet."

"Does she have magic."

"Why? Would you want nothing to do with her if she didn't."

"No Harry. How can you think that. I don't even know her I have only spoke a dozen words to her and yet I love her already. Why didn't you tell me about her Harry."

"Why did you continue to lie to me about Astoria? You broke my heart Draco and I wanted to hurt you back."

"If little Narcissa didn't knock on my door I still wouldn't have known about her would I."

Harry sighed and looked down. "No. You wouldn't."

"Do you really hate me so much?"

"I used to Draco. I don't any longer. I have wanted to tell you for a couple of years now about her, but the longer I put it off, the harder it got."

"Can I meet her properly Harry? Please?"

Harry stood up and watched Draco copy his movements. "I will bring her around at nine tomorrow morning."

Draco smiled and hugged Harry who stiffened. "Thank you Harry." Draco feeling the brunet stiffen in his arms backed back, apologising.

"It's alright. Just warn me next time." with a small smile, Harry disapparated in front of the man he still loved.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning at nine o'clock exactly when Draco heard a knock on his front door. Draco opened it and saw Narcissa standing there with a smile on her face, she said hello before skipping past him and into the cottage to look around. "Cissy where are your manners?"<p>

Draco watched as his daughter came skipping back and stopped in front of him. "Thank you for inviting us here for the day."

"You're welcome." Draco replied and laughed when she went off skipping again. Harry walked into the cottage and smiled at Draco shyly as the blond shut the door behind him.

Draco had started to show Harry around the cottage, they both stopped when they reached the second floor and saw Narcissa stood in front of a door with both of her small hands on the handle, shaking it so roughly her whole body was shaking. "Narcissa Lily."

Cissy turned at her full name and frowned at Draco. "Why is this the only door that is locked?"

"How do you know it is?" Draco asked.

"Because I checked all the other doors and they are all unlocked. Your bed is really bouncy."

Draco looked at Harry who was slowly shaking his head. "Very brazen isn't she."

"Very."

"I didn't bounce on your bed for long. I stopped when I saw a picture of daddy on your drawers beside your bed."

When Harry raised a questionable eyebrow at Draco, he moved forward. "Would you like to see my library Narcissa?"

"It's a library? I love libraries. I read with my auntie 'Mione all the time." Draco smiled and unlocked the door. As soon as Cissy heard the lock click, she opened the door and flew inside, leaving the door wide open for Harry and Draco to follow.

Harry, being the last to walk into the library, blindly reached out behind him and shut the door as he was looking at all the books that filled the shelves, some shinning more than others as the light streaming through the windows had lit them up. "Harry will you keep her busy over there for a while whilst I go and hide something?"

"What is it you want to hide?"

"I have a photo album that is full of pictures of you and me."

"You know more about the books in your library. You keep her busy talking about different books. Tell me where it is."

"In the corner behind you. Second shelf up."

Harry walked over to where Draco pointed out whilst Draco walked over to Narcissa and started to tell her about all the books he had collected. He was just asking her what kind of books she liked when Harry came walking over to them and sat on the floor cross legged. "Narcissa sweetheart. Come over here I want to show you something." Narcissa walked over and sat beside Harry who looked up at Draco to smile at the astonished look on Draco's face when he saw what Harry had in his hands. "Are you going to join us Draco. You are apart of it after all."

"Are you sure Harry."

"Yes Draco. I am."

Draco sat down cross legged, completing the little circle they made with the photo album sat on the floor in the middle of them. "Narcissa sweetie. I want to look at these photos in here and ask whatever questions you want and I, along with Draco here will try and answer as best we can. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Narcissa turned to the first page and saw a picture of her daddy and Draco kissing, she looked up at Harry. "Daddy. Are you and Draco boyfriends like Uncle George and Uncle Oliver?"

"We used to be sweetie."

"Why aren't you anymore?"

"I made a mistake and lied to your daddy."

"Why did you lie? Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I loved him. I still do. But I was a stupid person back then."

"Daddy do you love Draco?"

"I do sweetie."

"Then why are you not like Auntie 'Mione and Uncle Ron?"

Draco looked to Harry for an answer as to what she meant. "Married." was all Harry said as Narcissa started to turn more pages. "Who is this lady?"

Harry looked and saw a picture of Narcissa. "That is your grandmother sweetie. The one you are named after." Narcissa looked up at Draco. "Why do you have a picture of my grandma?"

Draco looked at Harry who smiled. "It's alright."

Draco smiled back and looked at Narcissa who was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Because she is my mother."

Narcissa frowned. "The other lady, daddy explained that she is my grandma because she is daddy's mother. If this lady is my other grandma and is your mother does that mean that you are my daddy as well?"

"Yes sweetie. Draco is your father."

Narcissa looked from her daddy to Draco. She got up on to her knees and moved closer to Draco. "Can I hug you." Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed. "Of course you can." Draco fell slightly back, stopping himself from falling flat on his back by moving one arm behind him as Narcissa threw herself at him.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by, Draco had seen Narcissa and Harry everyday. Draco asked Harry if it was alright to tell his mother and have her over one time when they both came over and Harry said yes, causing Draco to hug him again and thank him.<p>

Cissy squealed at having another Grandma. One of the first things she did after hugging Narcissa, who was over the moon at having a grandchild, was tell her that she was soon to be eight and told her things that she wanted for her birthday.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after little Cissy had met he grandma for the first time, when Draco heard a knock on his door. Not expecting anyone today, Draco frowned as he went to answer the door. He smiled when he saw his daughter stood on the doorstep. "I Narcissa Lily Potter invite you, father, to my eighth birthday party at the burrow this Saturday." Cissy looked to her right and Draco following, saw Harry stood there with a smile on his face whilst looking at their daughter. "Did I say it right daddy?"<p>

"You did sweetheart."

"Did you buy some more cookies father?"

"I sure did." Cissy hugged her father and went running into his cottage. Harry and Draco laughed at her antics and Harry stopped when he realised he was alone with Draco. "Harry I-"

"I better go and see what she is up to." Harry said as he quickly made his way past Draco, who sighed as he closed the door. For weeks now Draco had tried to talk to Harry alone and failed, Harry always made an excuse and quickly left his presence when he noticed that they were alone. Draco had also noticed that whilst he spent a lot of his time with his daughter, he was never alone with her.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Draco was waiting with his mother for Harry and Cissy to show up so they could all apparate to the burrow together. Draco was nervous at seeing all the Weasleys again as he knew that they would still be mad with him for what he did to Harry years ago. But this day was to be just about his daughter, and for her, he would do anything.<p>

Harry showed up wearing black trousers, where Draco was wearing grey, and a white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves where Draco wore a light blue one.

"Well don't you look gorgeous?" Narcissa said when she saw her granddaughter wearing a green strapless dress with a long sleeved black top underneath with black leggings and green shoes with her long blond hair parted and done into plaits. "I know I do."

"She's like you for that Draco. She doesn't thank you when you compliment her, she only agrees." Harry said. Draco chuckled and bent forward to give his daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you father. Where's my present."

"You will have to wait until you open the rest at your party sweetheart."

"But I always have one in the morning before I open the rest from everyone else."

"You had one of your presents from me this morning."

"Yes daddy. But not from father."

Draco crouched down and took a long thin box from his bag and handed it to Cissy who squealed as she opened it. Inside was a silver chain with a locket that had an emerald encrusted in the middle. On the back of the locket was her name engraved in slanted writing. "Is what is in here what I asked for?"

"Yes darling." Cissy chucked her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What is inside your locket sweetheart?" Harry asked once Cissy let go of Draco. "What I asked for daddy."

"Clever answer. Come on. Lets get going."

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the burrow and Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie tried to act as civil as they could towards Draco and Narcissa. After all, this was little Cissy's day. Fred and George got identical grins on their faces when they saw Draco, Harry knowing what they are like, warned them to leave Draco alone. Ginny said hello to both Draco and Narcissa along with her husband Neville, but Ron just stormed back inside, Hermione following after a quick apology.<p>

"Rosie." Cissy ran over to her friend and hugged her. "Look what father gave me."

"Is there pictures in there?"

"Yep. I told him what I wanted in there and he did it."

"Can I see?"

Cissy went to open the locket to show Rosie and Harry cast a charm on the locket so everyone could see what was inside. The picture of the locket was floating above the two girls heads.

Harry gasped when Cissy opened her locket. On one side was his daughter posing for the camera and on the other side was Draco and Harry sharing a tender kiss. The two girls giggled as Cissy shut the locket and the two girls went running off towards the presents table hand in hand.

Draco turned to look at Harry, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Harry. It's what she asked for and I find it hard saying no to her."

"You didn't find it hard saying 'no' to Harry all them years ago." said a sour voice. Everyone turned to see that Ron had come back outside.

"I know that Ron. Me and Harry have talked about it and we have got past it now."

Ron scoffed. "You might have but Harry hasn't. Look at him, he doesn't even stand comfortably when next to you anymore." Draco turned to look at Harry and saw that Ron was right. "Excuse me." Draco saw in a small voice and walked away.

"My son and Harry are trying to work their differences out Mr Weasley. How can they do that when you keep bringing up the past."

Ron opened his mouth to answer when Molly spoke up. "Narcissa is right Ron. Today is Cissy's day and I will not have you ruining it for that little girl, you put aside whatever differences you have for today."

"I only pointed out the truth."

"Yes and by doing so you have upset my son and his daughter will sense something is wrong no matter how much of an act he puts up." Narcissa said as she followed her son over to Cissy who was shaking the presents to see what was inside.

"She's right Ron. Just. Just leave off whilst Cissy is around. Please."

* * *

><p>Despite the rocky start. The day was going well. Ron had done as Harry had asked him, he didn't even talk to Draco, but Harry didn't mind because even though Ron didn't talk to Draco, he acknowledged him which was better than nothing.<p>

Everyone sang 'happy birthday' to Cissy and she closed her eyes, silently made her wish and blew out her candles.

When Cissy ran to get a plate for her to have some cake, Molly crouched down beside her. "What did you wish for sweetheart?"

"I wished for a family."

"You have a big family sweetheart."

"I know that. I mean a family where I live with both daddy and father." Molly looked over the little girls shoulder to see Harry cutting the cake and Draco watching him with loving eyes. "Grandma Molly will see what she can do."

Cissy beamed and ran back over to her daddy.

* * *

><p>After they all had cake, Ron, not being able to sit and watch Draco play happy families, threw a piece of food at Draco, thinking no-one saw. But Cissy did and squealed with laughter, she then picked up some food and started throwing it at everyone. People started to join in and a full food fight broke out. After ten minutes, people started to calm down and Harry led Draco into the burrow where he could change into some of Harry's spare clothes that he kept there for whenever he stayed over with Cissy.<p>

Draco was washing up in the bathroom when Harry tapped on the door before entering. Harry blushed and muttered an apology when he saw Draco wearing just his boxer briefs. "No need to apologise Harry. You've seen it all before."

Harry said nothing but handed Draco the clothes who quickly slipped them on. "Thank you for letting me and my mother come today Harry."

"You're welcome Draco. She loves you Draco and is always talking about you when you aren't around."

Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry. "What about you Harry?"

"What about me?"

"Do you still love me?"

"You know I do Draco."

Draco closed the gap between them and placed his lips on Harry's, Draco continued to kiss Harry, trying to get him to respond and thought he was getting a response from him when he felt the brunet place his hands on his chest, but Harry pushed him away. "No Draco."

"Harry this is stupid. You won't even be alone with me anymore, you said that the past was forgotten but clearly you don't believe that."

"I need time Draco. You didn't see me when I left. If you did then you wouldn't be making a move so soon. If you love me as much as you say you do then give me time." Before Draco could answer, Harry had left him standing alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Harry walked back outside and was stopped by Molly. "Harry are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine Molly."

"You don't look it. What's wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed and told Molly everything. When he finished, Molly looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "You know Harry. When I first introduced Arthur to my parents they didn't approve."

Harry looked at Molly in disbelief. "It's true Harry. They didn't like him, none of my family did. I knew it and Arthur knew it, but that didn't matter because none of them saw him how I saw him, my family only acted on what the had been told and how he dressed, they judged the book by it's cover, as the muggles say. Now we don't know what really went down with you and Draco dear, we only know what we have been told. Only you and Draco know what truly happened and what you felt that night."

Molly sat down and pulled Harry down next to her. "Sure me and Arthur had our fights, we even went as far a nearly getting a divorce at one time. But despite what my family told me to do, which was to leave him, I still went back to him and we worked through things because only us know what truly went on, my family didn't they only guessed and made it seem worse than it was because they were blinded by hatred. Yes my family hated Arthur. But I stood by him and I loved him because Arthur gave me what my family never could."

"What was that?"

"My children Harry. Yes Draco has hurt you in the past Harry. But you both love each other and if you love each other then you work through things, you don't give up because you are scared of history repeating itself."

"How did you know-"

"I have eyes Harry. You never knew this Harry but I kept a close eye on Draco from when you left that night and he was as broken as you believe me. He watches you and Cissy together with hurt in his eyes, afraid to join in. Don't run away from what could be the best thing that can happen to you, your daughter and Draco because you are scared Harry. You face your fears, take the chance and fight for him." Molly gave Harry a quick hug and stood up. "I'll leave to have a think." she said and left him alone.

Harry was sat alone for a few minutes before Draco approached him. "Um, Harry, Cissy wants to fly on a broom."

"Every year on her birthday I take her for a ride."

"Shall I tell her your coming then?"

"No. You take her for a ride Draco. Just the two of you."

"Really Harry?" he asked, looking hopeful. "Really Draco."

Draco gave Harry a bright smile and thanked him before rushing back to where Cissy was. When father and daughter were in the air, Ron walked over to Harry. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Letting my daughter spend some alone time with her father."

"But Harry-"

"Enough Ron. Me and Draco have been talking a lot and we have both decided to move on with our lives. I hope you can too Ron because I really don't want to choose between my daughter and her father and my brother."

Ron sighed in defeat. "You won't have to choose mate."

"Thanks Ron."

* * *

><p>After the party they went back to Draco's cottage. Harry's final present for his daughter was to let her sleep over at Draco's with her in one spare room and Harry in the other. After Cissy had fell asleep. Harry had said goodnight to Draco, telling him he was going to go to bed after having a shower.<p>

Harry had his shower and had just left the bathroom wearing just his sleeping bottoms when he saw Draco open his bedroom door, Draco smiled. "Goodnight Harry." was all he said before shutting himself in his room. Harry sighed and walked over to the room he was sleeping in and closed the door behind him.

Harry sat and read for a while before turning the light out to go to sleep. But Harry couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Draco and what Molly had said to him.

* * *

><p>Draco placed his book on his bedside drawer and looked at the old picture of Harry. He picked up his wand and was about to put out the lights when a soft tapping sound came at his door. "Come in."<p>

The door opened and Harry walked in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a few seconds before moving forward. "Harry are you alright?"

"Not really. " Harry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, near Draco who was sat up against the headboard. "I've been thinking. Molly was talking to me today and all of what she said made sense. She was right with everything. The woman is always right."

Draco gave Harry a small smile. "What was she right about Harry?" Instead of answering, Harry scooted forward a little more and placed his lips on Draco's who responded immediately. Harry manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Draco.

Draco moved his lips from Harry's and latched them onto his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and moved his head further back to give Draco more access. "Oh Draco. It's been too long."

"I have missed you so much Harry." Harry got off of Draco and slowly let his sleeping bottoms drop and stepped out of them. Draco took his boxer briefs off and pulled the bed sheet back, inviting Harry to join him. Harry climbed into the bed and Draco placed a silencing charm on the room and laid down with Harry. Joining lips once more, they both let their hands roam as they rolled about in the bed, learning one another's bodies again. "I want you Draco."

"I'm yours Harry. For now and always."Draco reached over for his wand and aimed it at Harry's entrance, he cast a stretching and lubrication charm and placed his wand back on the drawers. "Now Draco please."

Draco placed his cock at Harry's entrance and looking into Harry's eyes, Draco thrust forwards, fully sheathing himself inside of Harry. Both moaning at the feeling they had both missed for so long. "Move Draco."

Draco moved his hands under Harry's thighs and lifted his legs onto his shoulders, once there, Draco held himself up with his arms as he started to thrust in and out Harry. "Oh yes Draco. Harder. Faster."

"Merlin you're tight Harry." Draco groaned as he sped up with his thrusts, pounding into Harry which was causing the bed to move with them as it banged against the wall.

"Oh Draco I'm cumming." no sooner had Harry said it, did he cum, spilling all onto his stomach screaming Draco's name.

Draco feeling Harry clench around him and scream his name tipped Draco over the edge and came inside of Harry crying out his name. Harry's legs dropped from Draco's shoulders and Draco dropped forward, covering Harry's body with his own. "Gods I've missed you Harry." Draco panted.

After they both got their breaths back, Draco cleaned them both up and took the silencing charm off the room and laid beside Harry who was falling asleep with his arm around his midriff and head on his chest. "Good night Harry. I love you."

"I love you too Draco. Thank you."

"What for?" Draco asked but Harry was already asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up when Cissy came running into his room. "Father I can't find daddy." she said and then stopped when she saw Harry slowly sit up. "Daddy?"<p>

"Morning sweetheart."

"Is you being in here mean that my birthday wish came true."

"What did you wish for darling?"

"That me, you and daddy are a proper family who lived together."

Draco looked at Harry who smiled at him before looking at his daughter. "Yes sweetie. It does." Cissy squealed in delight and hugged Draco and Harry before jumping off their bed and running out of the door calling out. "I will be in my library until breakfast is ready."

"Her library?"

"You've lost your library to your daughter Draco."

"I don't mind. She can have what she wants. I have the both of you and that's all I want." Draco said and leaned down to engage Harry in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue.<strong>_

It was the following year and the streets were once again filled with decorations for the spirit of Halloween. Harry found himself stood at the gate waiting for Cissy again whilst she went and knocked on the door. "Why does she have to stay and talk to them?"

"She always does Draco. Just think in a couple of months when it's Christmas and she will want to sing the whole song to whoever answers the door like she did last year. Anyway, just think that if Cissy wasn't like this then I wouldn't come to the door to fetch her and I wouldn't have met up with you again."

"That's true. In a way she has played cupid, if it wasn't for her wanting to talk and you having to fetch her we wouldn't have met again and wouldn't have ended up married."

"You are only just seeing this. Why do you think she wanted to come as cupid this year. She has probably told every person who has answered the door that she is cupid and why she believes she is." Draco chuckled and looked over to where Cissy was talking away. "Cissy darling."

"Coming." she called back, she turned and said bye and thank you and went skipping down the path, stopping in front of her parents. "I got four candy bars. One for each of us."

Harry and Draco took hold of Cissy's hands and led her down the street.

"Cissy sweetheart. The baby is still in my tummy. He or she won't be here for another three months. And then it will be quite a while before they can eat candy like you can."

When they reached another house. Cissy let go of their hands and went skipping up to the door. "We'll get going home after this house babe. You look tired."

"I am. I could just go to bed." Harry agreed, yawning.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Cissy was asleep, Harry was lying in Draco arms in their bed. "I can't wait to see how Cissy is with her little brother." Draco said whilst stroking Harry's bump. Harry lifted his head up to look at Draco. "What makes you think that I am having a boy?"<p>

"I know these things."

"You're just guessing."

"And I am guessing right."

"It could be a girl Draco."

"Okay then I will do a bet with you. If the baby is a girl after I have said it will be a boy, I will be yours for eight weeks to do what ever you want me to do."

"Anything?"

"Anything, within the privacy of our own home of course."

"And if it is a boy after I say girl?"

"Then after you have healed properly and are well enough. You have to do the eight weeks."

Harry thought about it for a minute before leaning up a little and kissing his blond husband. "You have a deal husband of mine. Night Draco. Love you."

"Night babe. Love you too." Harry placed his head on Draco's chest and closed his eyes with a smile on his face waiting for sleep to take him. He didn't dare tell Draco that he went behind his husbands back and found out that they were having another girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
